


This Is A Participatory Event

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Segs ever needs that much encouragement to take off his clothes, but Tyler likes watching him do it, the stretch and flex of his muscles as he gets naked. He'd rather be there in person, where he can touch and taste all that skin, but watching it is better than not having Segs at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Participatory Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> Halloween treat for ninja_orange.

"Kane's there," Tyler says. "Even if Switzerland isn't big on Halloween, I'm sure you two can find a party."

Segs makes a face. "He brought his mom."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's living with him and shit. I guess he needs supervision or something."

Tyler can't help laughing. "And you don't?"

Segs makes another face at him. "I stay out of trouble. And out of people's pictures. I want to be there. In Boston or with you. I haven't spent Halloween with you in forever. Do you remember the year-"

"Yes." Tyler cuts him off, because nothing good can come of reminiscing about that year. "I'm not even going out."

Segs heaves a sigh that comes crystal clear over the Skype connection. "I would stay in with you."

"I'm just going to hand out candy," Tyler says. "My life isn't that exciting."

"Yeah, but you're _there_. I can't even speak the language here. Languages."

"Should've paid more attention to your French classes in high school."

Segs full on pouts. "You're not being very sympathetic."

"You're playing hockey. It's better than not playing hockey. And you'll be here next week."

"I guess." Segs brightens up and smirks at him. "You should give me a preview of that."

"Should I?" Tyler smirks right back at him. "How should I do that?"

"Don't be a dick. Take your clothes off."

Tyler laughs and strips off his shirt, stands up to take off his pants. He readjusts his laptop when he sits down, so everything from his head to his thighs is in view of the camera. He puts a hand on his cock, but also says, "You too."

It's not like Segs ever needs that much encouragement to take off his clothes, but Tyler likes watching him do it, the stretch and flex of his muscles as he gets naked. He'd rather be there in person, where he can touch and taste all that skin, but watching it is better than not having Segs at all.

Tyler reaches for the lube once Segs is naked. It makes the slide of his hand over his cock that much easier, and it makes Segs' mouth drop open a little.

"This is not a show," Tyler says. "This is a participatory event."

"Participatory," Segs laughs. "Fancy word." He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it.

"Really?" Tyler says. "You don't have lotion or something?"

"I like it this way." Segs sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, and, okay, Tyler likes that too. "Yeah," Segs says, totally smug. "If I were there, it would be your cock, so stop chirping my technique and get yourself off."

Tyler strokes himself and watches Segs doing the same. Segs is pretty much his go-to fantasy, has been for years, and thinking about his mouth on Tyler's cock while watching him jerk off does it for him.

Tyler had expected, at first, that Segs would be mouthy during sex, but now he's used to the way Segs doesn't say much. It's all breathing through his mouth and hitches of breath, the change in speed of his hand on his cock. It's hot. Tyler speeds up his own hand, tightens his grip a little and brings his other hand down to cup his balls.

That's enough to make Segs outright moan, and Tyler doesn't even regret it when he comes first, angling a little so he comes on himself instead of the laptop.

"Yeah," he says to Segs. "Come on, baby."

Segs moans again, and comes all over himself. Not five seconds later, he has his fingers in his mouth again, sucking them clean.

Tyler's going to be thinking about that next time he jerks off.

Segs takes his fingers out of his mouth and says, "I can't wait to suck you off next week."

"Yeah," Tyler says, throat dry and words croaky. "I can see that."

Segs smiles at him, the post-sex haze making it softer than his usual grin. "I'm going to make it so good for you. You're going to cry when I have to leave."

Tyler laughs. "I think you're thinking of you."

Segs shrugs a little, not bothering to deny it.

"Hey," Tyler says, waiting until Segs is looking straight at the screen. "I love you too."


End file.
